Power of Spirit
by Fedic
Summary: Picks up the story where Stuck In the Mountains with you leaves off. Training at Genkai's.


**Power of Spirit**

**1**

Training resumed bright and early the next morning. Genkai's disgruntled mood had not improved since last night. Yusuke made it a point to be more cautious, but Le didn't seem to give the old woman a second thought. She was focused in on the energy in her hands fretting over trying to make a weapon materialize. They spent the day and most of the following two weeks trying to get something, _anything _to come from Le's hands. The unimpressive results were grating on Genkai's nerves.

It was the day before Kurama and Kuwabara were to arrive to help with Le's training and Yusuke was starting to get desperate. Le had yet to make a weapon and her shielding techniques were _half assed at best_ as Genkai had put it. He wanted desperately to make some progress before the others arrived. Genkai had been barking at him for weeks telling him what a lousy teacher he is and how stupid his student was. He was anxious to at least get a good barrier out of her before their friends arrived. Today had been particularly difficult. Genkai was seemingly fed up with them and grandma was rubbing his student the wrong way. Yusuke stood facing Le with about ten feet between them. Genkai was closer to him then Le, but it was her that the old woman was yelling at.

"You're not even trying are you?" Genkai criticized the Yankee. "Lazy American, pampered little bitch!"

Le was getting angry. By now she had become used to the old woman calling both her and Yusuke a slew of names, but 'pampered little bitch' was really pushing the envelope. "You better watch yourself you old hag," Le snarled back.

Genkai crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at Le. "Truth hurt? I suppose you miss your condos and your fancy cars and you're MTV! Well tough shit missy! You'll never see any of that crap again if I don't get something out of you!"

Le narrowed her eyes at Genkai. "I can live without my MTV granny. I think you forget which one of has been around longer…"

Genkai cut her off. "So you wanna start that crap again do ya? Well let me tell you something Miss America, coming up through your Great Depression was _nothing _compared to the hellish aftermath of what your _Little Boy_ did to Hiroshima! Don't you even try that hard luck bullshit story with me!"

Le recoiled. "What the fuck? I didn't drop the fucking bomb! Don't take your shit out on me Genkai. This isn't a pissing contest."

Yusuke's eyes widened at their exchange. Because of the way Le looked, her true age rarely crossed his mind. She and Genkai faced off in the yard like a couple of old war vets and Yusuke suddenly felt very young. Not only were they fighting over the Second World War, but his student was speaking to his master like her _equal. Oh man, this cant be good. _His eyes went to Le and he could see the faint pink glow of her spirit energy in her hands. Looking back at Genkai he saw that the old woman _also _was powering up. "Hey," he warned, unsure of himself. _Are these two bitches gonna go at it or what? _

Genkai had been in a bad mood for almost two solid weeks and now the mouthy Yankee was just being a bitch. "How dare you speak to me like we're sisters? Pull your head out of your ass! I am your master and your superior! Don't address me the way you would dimwit over there!"

"I thought the Japanese respected their elders," Le returned coldly.

"You aint got that much of a leg up on me smartass. I will have your respect or I will have that pretty head of hair of yours as a belt. Do you understand me!"

Le instinctively took a fighting stance. She had sparred with Genkai before, and the old bitty was always quick with the attack. _Miserable old bitch. She's had a mean hair up her ass for weeks. _"You want a piece of me? Come get me then you shriveled up old pussy! Come on!"

For a second, Yusuke didn't think Genkai would be goaded into a fight. He blinked once and Genkai and Le were at each other in the yard _and_ _Genkai looks really pissed!_ The two women kicked and punched at each other while blocking the others attacks. Yusuke watched with a sort of morbid fascination as auras of their spirit energy swirled around them. The smug look on his students face angered his master even more. _Oh shit. This could be bad…_

"Whatsamatter old mother," Le tormented slightly out of breath. "Can't hit me?"

"I'm gonna dice you into pieces and mail you to that horror writer you love so much!" Genkai growled. She wasn't too angry to take leave of her senses and she waited until Le's spirit energy was channeling nicely into her hands. A second later Genkai jumped back and landed behind Yusuke. She looked at Le over Yusuke's shoulder. "Shoot her with your spirit gun Yusuke. Right now."

Genkai's students both froze in place for a minute. "Do wha?" Yusuke breathed. _Hit Le with my spirit gun? Is grandma crazy? _

"I said shoot her you stupid motherfucker." Genkai was totally composed. She locked her hands behind her back and watched her students.

Yusuke raised a shaky hand, obeying Genkai mostly out of habit. "Um… isn't this really dangerous? Are you sure we should…"

"Shut up and shoot. If she can't protect herself from your spirit gun she's not worth a damn to you anyway so good riddance!" Genkai cut her eyes to the dunpeal out in the yard. "If you want to live, I suggest you defend yourself."

Yusuke swallowed hard as he gathered the energy in his finger. _I'll go easy. Sure she can figure out a simple barrier right? _The spirit gun was ready. He didn't want to do this. _Holy hell, am I about to kill my own student? _He felt a bead of sweat trickle down into his eye and he conjured, "Spirit Gun!"

Le stood horrified watching Yusuke power up his spirit gun. He released the energy and it flew across the yard. She acted mostly out of instinct, there was really no time to do anything but react. There was no way to dodge the blast coming at her. Le put her hands up in front of her and saw the image in her mind materialize in front of her eyes. The blast collided with her barrier throwing pink and blue sparks into the air high above them. For a minute she was encapsulated by the shield coming from her hands, but before the energy of the spirit gun could dissipate, her barrier failed. Screaming, Le was swept into the light of Yusuke's spirit gun. It felt like every cell in her body exploded in one fiery instant. She was knocked back and skidded across the yard on her back. By the time Le came to a stop she was unconscious.

Yusuke felt the strength run out of his legs. _Oh my god I killed her. _He took a shaky step toward his student dropping his murderous right hand. Yusuke swallowed hard hearing his heart pounding in his ears. "Le?" it was a squeak.

Genkai stepped past him and started toward Le. "Stay where you are for a minute dimwit."

Yusuke thought he saw Le still breathing. She was flat on her back with her arms straight at her side. Her head was tilted to the left and Yusuke could see the blood leaking from the corner of her mouth even at this distance. "Is… is she alright?" he called to Genkai. Genkai had moved closer to Le but the old woman was still keeping her distance. Yusuke watched as his old master cast some sort of a spell. He saw the bands of light appear and surround Le, as if Genkai were tying her up. They faded in the day light. _What the hell? _ Yusuke took another step forward feeling some of his stability return now that he saw his student still lived. "What's going on here Genkai?"  
Genkai turned to Yusuke. "It's alright now. You can come over here."

Yusuke strode over to where Genkai stood. He looked from his master to his student and then back again. "Is she alright? What did you just do?"

"I subjugated the vampire in her stupid. With her body this badly injured her other side is bound to take over in order to survive. I have no intention of letting her make a snack of either me or you so I bound her. She will not be able to move until she wakes with her human side in control."

"So you made it so she can't turn into a vampire?" Yusuke was creeped out.

Genkai glared at Yusuke. "Which is it Yusuke, are you her master or are you her good buddy, huh? Are you going to train this woman or are you just going to make her your bitch?"

Yusuke was taken aback by the sudden attack. "What are you yelling at me for!"

"Because you're stupid! Because you're too soft on this bitch. Don't you see that her spirit energy is like a mirror of Kuwabara's? Her true power is seen only when she looks defeated! Why the hell don't you know that if you're her master too?"

Yusuke didn't respond right away. He looked away from his angry master to his unconscious student. "You were never worried about my spirit gun killing her were you grandma? You knew she would do something to save herself."

"Of course I did you moron. Why do you think I antagonized her? I got her to power up her spirit energy. I know how to train a student, you do not." Genkai frowned at Yusuke. "You've had enough time to get this girl to form a spirit weapon. Why hasn't she done it yet Yusuke?"

Yusuke grit his teeth frustrated. "I don't know," he growled.

"That's what makes you such a pathetic teacher. You don't know dick. Now pick her up and get her out of my yard." With that, Genkai turned and walked away with her hands serenely clasped behind her back.

Yusuke glared at the old woman for a moment before going over to collect Le. He lifted into his arms and her head rolled back. Le's mouth was slightly agape and Yusuke couldn't suppress a shudder when he saw that her fangs had come out. W_hat the hell? _Yusuke steadied himself adjusting her small frame in his arms. _Her vampire side…_ Yusuke carried her back to her room and put her in bed. Le didn't move again for two days.

**2**

Le slowly opened her eyes. She was aware that it was daytime, but couldn't quite remember why she was laying in bed. She shifted her eyes to the left and saw Kurama sitting on a chair by her bed. He was reading her paperback copy of 'Salem's Lot and he looked to be about done with it. She could tell just by the chunk of pages left that he was somewhere in the Marstin house. "Hey," it was a croak. Her throat was dry and she tried to swallow.

Kurama lifted his eyes from the page to her face. He smiled as he bid, "Good morning." He marked his place in the book with an old Wal-Mart receipt she had tucked between the pages. He set it down on her dresser and picked up a cold glass of tea he had waiting for her. She sat up as he passed it to her. _She looks no worse for the ware_.

The tea was cold and refreshing. Le gulped it down, and then caught her breath. "Thanks," she said and whipped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "So you wanna tell me why I'm all laid up?"

Kurama was familiar with the dynamics of the brain, it was hard to remember what happened prior to being knocked out, _and she was hit by Yusuke's Spirit Gun. _"Do you remember being hit by Yusuke's spirit gun?"

Le frowned down into her mostly empty glass. Pieces of the memory returned, enough to put it together. "I do now."

"You've been out of it for the past two days."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "And you're in my room why?"

Kurama smiled a little feeling the warmth in his cheeks. "We've been taking turns looking after you. I thought you might come around today. It's good to wake up to a friendly face is it not?" he tried to keep the flirt out of his voice.

She looked away from him and noticed her door stood open. "Kuwabara is here too then?"

"He watched over you all last night." Kurama took a minute to study her profile. Her hair was undone and quite the mess. Her eyes were still puffy from such an unusually long nap and she rubbed them with the heel of her hand; somehow it just added to her charm. He stood up and looked down at her. "Shall I give you some privacy? Maybe you would like a hot bath? I could draw one for you."

Le blinked at him. "Uh… yeah, sure. That would be really nice."

Kurama nodded. "Do you require any assistance getting out of bed? Shall I come back and escort you?" The woman looked as if she had her strength back, but he wanted to offer anyway. He wanted her to like him. He was wildly curious about what she was like after listening to Yusuke and Genkai talk about her.

_He's so…nice. He's the total opposite of Yusuke. I'm surprised Urameshi and the old bitty didn't leave me in the yard to die. _She swung her feet to the floor and got up out of bed. She was a little weak kneed, but it would pass soon enough. "I'm good Kurama. Thanks though." Her eyes met his. He bowed a little and went out, closing her door behind him. _Hmm… polite, courteous, and cute too. _Le laughed to herself as she dug some clean clothes out of her dresser.

3

Le took a hot bath and put on the clothes that Genkai had given her to wear. She joined the other spirit detectives and the old woman in the yard. Genkai eyed her sharply, Yusuke looked morose. Le glared down at Genkai. "I'm back _old mother_."

Genkai grunted. "Are you ready to get serious or should I just have dimwit shoot you again right now?"

The spirit detectives stood back silently watching the two women peck at each other. "Is she crazy?" Kuwabara muttered to Yusuke.

"I'm serious as a heart attack you old bitch. I'm gonna make a spirit weapon and then I'm gonna _throw it at you_!"

Genkai cackled a rusty laugh. "It's about time you quit being such a pussy. Maybe now you can be trained." She looked away from the angry dunpeal to Yusuke. "What the hell are you just standing there for? You heard the bitch; she's ready to make a spirit weapon. Move your ass!"

Yusuke blinked at Genkai. "Uh…right. Come on Le."

Le stepped over to Yusuke and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't think I'm letting you off that easy Urameshi. You fuckin _shot_ me! Payback's a bitch." She turned on her heel and stomped out into the yard.

"Holy crap," Kuwabara stammered. "You guys made her really mad."

Yusuke watched his student moving toward the place they usually sparred in the yard. She was fine now; pissed, but okay. Yusuke's stomach felt funny. He remembered how scared he had been when he thought he killed her, how unnerving it was to see her with fangs. He had worried though too. She lay unconscious for two days because of what he did. It was his fault and he truly felt guilty. "I guess."

Kurama cleared his throat. "Well then," he walked away from his friends to meet Le in the yard. It was interesting to see the close relationship that had developed between Genkai, Yusuke and Le. _They're certainly quite open with each other. _ Kurama had to smile. He came up and stood beside Le. She was cracking her knuckles with a scowl on her face. "Hey," he greeted still smiling a little.

She shifted her eyes to Kurama and tried to let some of the anger go. There was no reason to be a bitch to him, hell he had been nice to her. "Hey yourself."

"Are you sure you're up to this today? We could wait until tomorrow if you need some more time to recuperate."

"It's okay. I'm totally up for punchin on Urameshi," she said with a grin.

Kurama nodded amused. "It seems you have become quite close with Genkai and Yusuke these past months. They seem fond of you."

Le rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, one big happy family. A dysfunctional family maybe."

"Perhaps I can do something to rescue you from those two for a while each day. How would that be?"

Le lifted a curious brow at Kurama. "Oh yeah? How?"

"Now that Kuwabara and I are here we will be assisting Yusuke with your training. I think we should schedule a morning walk. There are many plants in the woods I would like to show you. Genkai has also mentioned needing some gardens tended to. We will do that together as well."

"Plants are my training? I mean... I know you use plants and all, but," she looked at him a little confused. _Gardening as training?_

Kurama studied her with patient eyes. "I noticed something about your spirit energy when you and Kuwabara conducted that little experiment back at his place. You're spirit energy is not like Kuwabara's or Yusuke's either for that matter. It's more like mine because neither of us is quite human."

Now she understood what he was getting at. "How did you…?"

"I had my suspicions, but we've talked with Genkai and Yusuke."

She straightened and faced him. "So you guys don't care what I am?"

"It doesn't matter what you are, it's who you are that is important. We're all on the same team." He looked down into her dark eyes. "I think I can help you use your spirit energy."

_This might work. Somehow his energy feels different from the others. _"Sounds like a plan to me." _Besides, I'm sure he's better company than Yusuke or the wicked witch of the east over there. _

Yusuke and Kuwabara came over and stood with their friends. "You up for this?" Yusuke grumbled to his student.

Le took a couple of steps back. "Bring it Urameshi."

Yusuke sighed heavily. "Come on Le, I'm sorry I shot you okay?"

She frowned at him. "No, it's not okay, but whatever. I'm in the mood to beat you up so let's go."

Kuwabara patted Yusuke on the back. "There ya go Urameshi, have fun."

Shaking his head, Yusuke stepped forward to begin again.


End file.
